Green Eyes
by hoe boss
Summary: Your green eyes told me so. O/S. AH. BPOV companion to These Things About You


**This is a companion for These Things About You, written from BPOV. It wasn't my plan to write one originally, but I as was listening to Coldplay (and I do that, by a lot) it made me want to write about Edward's green eyes, and I have hit a wall on another lengthy oneshot I was writing.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just go crazy over it. Coldplay is awesome, I just wish I owned them.**

* * *

The first day I met you was also my first day at a new school.

We were in third grade, you were nine and I was eight.

I was the new kid while you were the loud one

so the teacher made you sit beside me.

You said 'hello' to me in a way that made me think of marshmallows roasting over the fire,

I had no idea why but, it made me smile.

You told me your name was _Edward_ and when I asked if I could call you_ Eddie_,

your face scrunched up into a comical frown.

You asked why I was wearing my jumper the wrong way,

and I simply shrugged and grinned at you.

You made me laugh with your jokes,

and I told you the stories I could never have told anybody else.

I liked how you always listened to me.

How did I know you were listening?

It showed in how your vibrant green eyes never left my dull brown ones.

It was in those eyes in which I saw so many stories to be told.

My daddy told me I was not allowed to like boys 'til I'm eighteen

But I liked your green eyes.

And, I liked you.

* * *

There were so many changes during middle school:

neighbors, friends, teachers, the town itself… us.

We both had our own friends, and we grew apart.

But in eighth grade, by some miracle, the teacher made me sit beside you.

Your whole face lit up when I did,

and there was nothing I could do but blush.

Within moments, it felt as if we were back in third grade;

getting to know each other, getting lost in each other.

I had other friends, and so did you, but we knew things about each other that no one else did.

You were my best friend, and I was _yours_.

Sometimes, I think I knew for sure I felt so much more for you.

I never said it out loud but, I loved the fact that nothing else seemed to matter when we were together.

Most times, you did impersonations and, no matter how tacky they got,

I was always bursting into giggles.

You were the only one who listened even when I talked in circles;

I knew you were listening because you had your green eyes trained on my browns.

Every time I looked straight into your eyes, I saw something _untold._

It made me think of diving boards at public swimming pools –

that no matter how high I was jumping, the feeling while I fell was always the same;

all breath would just leave me, then I was in the water,

trying not to drown, desperate for air;

and then I would resurface because of the buoyancy that pulled me up.

The _untold_ in your eyes were both the diving board and the buoyancy.

It should have scared me but it didn't.

From then on, I knew.

I didn't just like you.

I loved you.

* * *

When my dad told me we had to move back to Arizona, I didn't know how to tell you.

I hated the idea of leaving.

I hated the idea that I was going to live in another town, far from where I already was.

I hated the idea of starting high school without any friends.

I hated the idea of being in a place without _you_ in it.

I pretended that I wasn't going anywhere;

going on with my life as usual,

basking inside the bubble of us.

I wanted to save the last several months that I had left with you,

thinking that I could live in those moments once we were apart.

But the inevitable had caught up with me, with us.

You became cold and distant – brushing me off, shutting me out.

The few times your green eyes would meet my browns, they were stoic.

The stories that they once held were nowhere to be seen.

There was nothing that I could make out of them anymore.

Without a word, I knew that somebody had told you what I should have.

Ironic as it seemed, I had so many things I still wanted to tell you,

but you never gave me the time of day –

on my fourteenth birthday, you completely ignored me.

You couldn't have forgotten for the teacher made the class sing for me.

You didn't even sing.

You didn't even look at me.

That's when I knew I had to get use to being without you.

I hated you.

No, I couldn't hate you even if I tried.

I hated myself.

After graduation, I left town with no goodbyes _from_ you.

I left town without having said any goodbyes _to_ you.

I left town without my heart.

* * *

Over a decade had gone when I saw you once again

My long dormant heart pounded against my chest as if I just ran a race.

Was it your messy bronze hair? Or maybe it was your lanky built?

My brain didn't know for sure but somehow my heart did,

and that was how I found myself in front of you…staring, hoping.

The green eyes that had always haunted my every thought for the past ten years stared back -

in shock? Loathing? Wonder? Awe?

I couldn't decipher until your whole face lit up like it did all those years ago when I sat beside you.

We went to get coffee and sat by the small round table across each other.

I couldn't wipe the stupid, happy smile from my face as you told me stories about you.

And I listened, memorizing how your deep, velvet voice sounded.

Your green eyes were vibrant and excited as I kept my brown ones trained on them.

With all the swirling emotions I was feeling inside and all the attention I was giving you,

it kinda slipped my mind that my coffee was still hot.

My blunder made me blush beet red and though I wanted the ground to swallow me whole,

the concern etched on your face made me burst into laughter.

You were laughing too but there was nothing funny with the way you gazed at me.

Your green eyes reminded me of the _untold _but it didn't make me feel like falling anymore.

Nor did it make me feel like needing air or needing you to help me resurface.

I was done with all those.

This time, the _untold _made me feel warm and it ignited something within me.

It filled my lungs with plenty of air.

It made me feel like flying.

Right then and there, I knew there was no going back.

No more moving away, no more feelings to be kept.

You smiled at me like you felt the same way.

I knew you did.

Your green eyes told me so.

* * *

**Nope, I didn't go to the present time part for reasons I will not divulge but I hope you enjoyed! The review box is open and waiting x**

**Thanks, and 'til the next oneshot ;)**


End file.
